Merr-Sonn
A contender for the largest weapons manufacturer in the known galaxy, Merr-Sonn Mil/Sci competes with few others for pure economic power. Merr-Sonn manufactures some of the most recognizable and common weapons in the galaxy and is one of the founding member companies of the Corporate Sector Authority. Based within the Corporate Sector, Merr-Sonn also has branch offices in almost every other major system in the galaxy. Merr-Sonn maintains its own security force and a modern fleet of heavily armed freighters used to make the company's weapons deals. Merr-Sonn's principal rival for complete dominance of the galactic weapons markets is BlasTech Industries, though the Corporate Sector Authority's acquisition of the prothium refineries at Justa Starport dealt BlasTech a significant blow and Merr-Sonn seems to be winning that battle these days. History Merr-Sonn Mil/Sci in its many years of operations has made great strides in producing reliable weapons at reasonable prices. Its contribution to the CSA has earned it a spot on the Direx Board. Historically based on Etti IV, at one point CEO Arner Denson moved the corporate headquarters and primary manufacturing facilities to a small moon orbiting Mutanda known as Justa. Shortly after the new Justa facilities went online, CEO Denson disappeared. Long time Chief Operating Officer Berek Laron was chosen to replace him by the Merr-Sonn Board of Directors and endorsed by the Authority's Direx Board. After taking over CEO Laron made strides to improve the quality of the weapons and armor which the corporation produces, which in turn improved the reputation of Merr-Sonn products. Executives come and go as is part of the corporate legacy. Merr-Sonn was soon under the helm of CEO Gavin Shai and for many years supported numerous charity efforts with the profits from its large corporate sales. But after finding out about corporate wrong doings Gavin was replaced by Jeymian Rhanhak. Rhanhak set her sights on a market that had largely eluded Merr-Sonn to date - the insular Caspian Democratic Union. The Caspians exhibited a preference for products created by their own companies, which often made penetrating the market difficult for outsiders. Despite initially chilly responses, Jeymian was ultimately able to cultivate a working relationship. An agreement was inked, wherein Merr-Sonn would license weapon designs from Caspian Design and Manufacturing Corporand, and a joint CDMC / Merr-Sonn production facility would be constructed on Kichnar Orbital Station for the manufacture of these products. The arrangement ultimately would not last. After refusing to accept their choice for COO, Greven Sylvar, Rhanhak's term as CEO was abruptly ended by the Merr-Sonn board of directors, and Sylvar was promoted to replace her. A diplomatic incident soon ensued, as Jeymian's partners in the CDU promptly exercised an 'escape clause' which gave them the option of cancelling the agreement in the event of dissatisfaction with any change in Merr-Sonn's upper management. The CDU wasn't comfortable without Rhanhak at the helm, and, finding Sylvar to be an unsuitable replacement, evicted Merr-Sonn from the Kichnar-based facility, discontinuing all licensing agreements. This resulted in a brief legal challenge from Merr-Sonn's new management, supported by the CSA, but ultimately there was little to do. Merr-Sonn elected not to pursue unprofitable litigation that had little chance of success with the Caspians. Later, CEO Greven Sylvar retired. He named as his successor the Quarren Korsook, a former high-ranking Espo officer and most recently InterGalactic News reporter. Korsook eventually promoted Chief Security Officer Gimel Daleth to COO and began working the expand Merr-Sonn contracts as well as appointing a dedicated delivery crew for one of Merr-Sonn's larger freighter vessels. As the result of an extended sabbatical, Korsook has gone into semi-retirement and Gimel Daleth rose to replace him as CEO. Daleth has managed to somewhat mend relations with the CDU, and is striving to further diversify sales and continue to assure that Merr-Sonn remains the galaxy's premier manufacturer and distributer of quality weapons and munitions. Daleth was replaced by Malif Tal-Tahn who linked Merr-Sonn with the then rising New Sith Empire, and eventually let go of the reigns to take up a position in the New Sith Order. The current CEO of a Merr-Sonn is Jubei Vang . Subsidiaries *'Merr-Sonn Industrial Equipment' — Heavy machinery manufacturer *'Merr-Sonn Munitions' — Largest and best-known subsidiary of Merr-Sonn Mil/Sci, sells personal weapons to both military and civilian markets *'MerrWeapons' — General arms and armor manufacturer Category:Business